Snowblast
Snowblast is the reserve member of the Snowballs. History Snowblast grew up in Hailfern, a small city on the northeast coast of North America. She attended the local school where they met future teammates Snowstorm and Snowflake through the school's snowtubing club. They later joined Snowflake in the ski team. The ski team were once competing in the regional finals in Blancouver when Snowflake received news that her father had died in an avalanche. She dropped out of the competition and returned home. Snowstorm and Snowblast reached out to the other teams to raise support for Snowflake. The Blancouver team, headed up by Snow and Snowy, donated their fundraising proceedings from hosting to Snowflake and her mother. After graduation, Snowblast stayed in Hailfern and built up the ski team to claim its first ever regional title. Snowflake and Snowstorm went off to university in Snoronto where they formed the Snowballs along with Snow and Snowy. After the Snowballs were awarded the chance to host Marble League 2018, Snowblast was recruited as the reserve member of the team for start of the Marble League 2018 Friendly Round, a new exhibition tournament for the pre-qualified teams. The team won the tournament, coming first in two of the three events. However, Snowblast did not participate in the competition as none of the events required the reserve member. The Snowballs started Marble League 2018 with a 4th place finish in Event 1, the 5 Meter Ice Dash but fell apart in Event 3, the Halfpipe, coming in last place. By the end of the 4th event, Marble League 2018 Event 4: Bobsled, the team was in 13th place. However, a bronze medal for Snowflake in Speed Skating followed by the team's first gold medal in Team Pursuit and a fourth place finish in the Snow Rally moved the team into second place. The team stayed in the top half of the standings for the rest of the tournament and earned 30 more points in the final events finishing in seventh overall. Snowblast as the reserve member took part in one event, Ice Hockey, as the team's goalie. However, the team's successes were marred by tragedy when a blizzard caused an avalanche destroyed the Arctic Circle and severely damaged the team's training facilities during a break before the final event. The IMC decided to move the final event, the Sand Mogul Race to the Bakker Bowl. The Snowballs began rebuilding the stadium after taking part in the 100 Meter Water Race and the Amazing Maze Marble Race where they came second to last. Their troubles continued into the Marble League 2019 Qualifiers. In the first three events they only managed to earn seven points and sat in eighteenth. In the final event, the Underwater Race, Snow came in eighth earning 11 points but it was not enough to qualify. The team finished in 18th overall. Afterwards Snowflake made a comment suggesting the conditions were unfair, which drew scrutiny from the Oceanics who were hosting Marble League 2019. The team dropped the charges after being advised to by the Royal Family of Snoronto who had negotiated with the Royal Family of Dunduei on the topic. When the Marble League Showdown 2019 was announced, the Snowballs started training in their newly repaired training facilities. The team did extremely well, winning three medals, one in every event apart from Collision, winning the overall competition and securing their place in the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. The medals were a bronze in the Sand Rally, a gold in the Funnel Race and a silver in Balancing. While training for Marble League 2020, it was announced that the Snowballs would be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20, being represented by Snowy and Snowflake. References Category:Marbles Category:Snowballs Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Showdown Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League Showdown 2019